


sunflowers

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Bokuto reminded Akaashi of sunflowers.Bokuto was bright, shining like the sun he was always reaching for. Bokuto was proud, standing tall and aiming for the sky. Bokuto was summer, memories of fireworks and freedom from trivial woes.“Hey hey, Akaashi, come with me!”Bokuto said, already running ahead before Akaashi could argue.Of course, Akaashi followed him. He’d always follow him.





	sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> For [Rain](http://frozentothetouch.tumblr.com/) for the [Haikyuu Secret Santa](https://haikyuusecretsanta.tumblr.com/)! (I admit, I tried to write a couple of other things, but I couldn't get any of them besides this to work - thank you for answering my random anon asks;;) Rain, I've really enjoyed getting to know you a little on Discord. Your art is fantastic, and I love the passion and thought you put into it. I hope your holidays (if you celebrate) and your new year are amazing!!

Bokuto reminded Akaashi of sunflowers.

Bokuto was bright, shining like the sun he was always reaching for. Bokuto was proud, standing tall and aiming for the sky. Bokuto was summer, memories of fireworks and freedom from trivial woes.

_“Hey hey, Akaashi, come with me!”_ Bokuto said, already running ahead before Akaashi could argue.

Of course, Akaashi followed him. He’d always follow him.

_“Hey hey, Akaashi, what are your dreams?”_ Bokuto asked as he lead the way through sidewalks. “ _Do you like watching movies on rainy days? What’s a food you could eat every day? Do you ever think about getting married?”_ he asked as he lead the way through train stations. “ _What’s your favorite color? Why do you file your nails? What kind of house do you want to grow old in?”_ he asked as he lead the way through trains.

_I haven’t decided,_ Akaashi thought as he watched Bokuto stick out his tongue and blow raspberries at smiling babies as they passed. _Only my favorite Disney films. Nanohana with karashi mustard. Yes,_ he thought as he watched Bokuto dance through the crowd, skipping his way through and twirling between the passersby. _Yellow. To prevent jamming them when setting. Anywhere with you is home,_ he thought as he watched Bokuto laugh like they were the only two people in the world.

*

In Akaashi’s first year, Bokuto was… an enigma.

Akaashi had always been observant, always analyzed his teammates down to their little quirks, from the uncharacteristically meticulous way Komi tied his shoes to Konoha blowing at a stray bang threatening to obscure his vision once every fourteen minutes.

But Bokuto was pandora’s box.

What would he say next, what would he do next? Akaashi was left wondering time and time again.

Sometimes, his reactions were predictable, certain; the cheer after a clean spike past a cocky blocker, the inevitable wear of his motivation as the blockers singled him out, the exaggerated collapse to his knees when he’d forgotten his lunch money as he did every Wednesday.

But most times, his reactions were beyond Akaashi’s imagination.

Bokuto planted the seed of curiosity in Akaashi, buried it deeply in his mind.

So Akaashi observed. Not like he had with all the rest, no. He watched carefully, mental notes of every little thing about him, notes numbered as the list grew. From no. 14, the exact stride of his steps depending on his mood, to no. 23, the tune he’d whistle on rainy days, to no. 46, the way his cheeks grew the barest hint of pink whenever Akaashi praised his spikes.

Every little aspect, every little quirk and whim watered that seed of curiosity, nurturing it into something that was just like the ace - something Akaashi never expected.

*

Shoulders bumping as they rode, but no hands brushing - Bokuto spoke with his hands, arms flailing with his excitement, fingers snapping as a word sat on the tip of his tongue, palms never settling. No hands brushing, but Akaashi didn’t mind in the least, enchanted by the sweeping palms that orchestrated Bokuto’s stories.

He settled for resting his head on Bokuto’s shoulder instead, watching his hands flit about to the tune of Bokuto’s grand tales of their adventures in his dreams, of the two of them slaying dragons together and resting beneath the stars in the afterglow of their victory.

_“Hey, hey, Akaashi, what sort of classes would we be in a video game?”_ Bokuto asked as he rested his head against Akaashi’s, as gentle as his voice.

_“You’d be my warrior,”_ Akaashi hummed, resting his hand on Bokuto’s knee, fingertip tracing a heart absently, “ _And I’d be your healer.”_

The train announced their stop, and finally - _finally_ \- Bokuto reached for his hand and whisked him away.

*

By Akaashi’s second year, the seed that was once mere curiosity bloomed in full.

Curiosity was curiosity no more, not when he knew all there was to know about Bokuto. Most times, he knew what Bokuto would say, knew what Bokuto would do.

All of it fascinated him still, same as the day they met-

No, not the same-

Bokuto fascinated him far more, left him enchanted, left him wishing the days together were longer and the nights apart shorter, left him missing his voice and even his trouble as soon as they’d part for the evening.

Left him overjoyed beyond compare that Bokuto felt the same way.

Stalk as strong as Bokuto’s laugh, leaves as soft as Bokuto’s touch, and petals as vibrant as Bokuto’s smile, Akaashi’s feelings bloomed as brilliantly as the sunflowers that surrounded them.

A field of yellow as far as Akaashi could see, sheltering them from the sun and leaves tickling their arms as they passed - they were as beautiful as Bokuto, as lovely as his smile.

_“You told me they’re your favorite,”_ Bokuto said as he lead them through by the hand.

_But I told you that months ago, Bokuto-san,_ Akaashi tried to reply, but the words caught in his throat.

Bokuto skipped through the sunflowers to a tune he whistled, pulling Akaashi along, the sweet melody of the first song they slow danced to in Akaashi’s kitchen at Bokuto’s whim. His skipping reminded Akaashi of dancing, too. Bokuto was always dancing - dancing on his way to class, dancing to his own beat, dancing through Akaashi’s mind.

Bokuto stopped in a clearing, but not without flare, not without twirling to face Akaashi and wrapping his arms around him to spin once more together.

Bokuto’s hands found Akaashi’s again, his fingers perfectly fitting Akaashi’s when intertwined. But there was a tremor in them, so faint that Akaashi thought he was imagining it - until Bokuto spoke, the barest hint of shyness in Bokuto’s voice that sent a fluttering in Akaashi’s chest like the wings of butterflies flitting by.

_“I wanted to show these flowers how handsome you are, Akaashi.”_

The seed of Akaashi’s feelings bloomed like a sunflower - bloomed into love, as dazzling as yellow petals, as resolute as a stalk, and rooted deeply in Akaashi’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
